Immortal Dragon
by iheartsonic
Summary: OC centric, will include a couple of other fandoms later on. A world dominated by war needs to be saved. And all that can save it is hope. Jalen Marek is no ordinary boy, even by this world's standards. He and his twin sister, Barbie, were born into the Blue Dragon Order from a very special bloodline. But will that be enough to help them in this eternal war?
1. Introduction

**Hey, guys. So, there's this friend whose birthday is coming in 3 months and I'm writing this for him. The characters are mostly based on him and his classmates. I know it's early, but I'm so exited about this fic. And yeah, I know he's a guy and this is a Barbie fanfic, but still, he appreciates it.**

 **an aeon (plural: eons) means a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long period of time.**

* * *

We are all part of a war that has been raging since the beginning of time. Many eons ago, the world was populated by dragons. Mystical creatures to you, but common to us.

The Wise Dragons and the Raging Dragons. Two tribes split by their goals and ideals. The Wise Dragons were the defenders of peace, while the Raging Dragons wanted to rule everything out of greed. Their battle ended up destroying everything, and at the same time, creating everything. That was the beginning of what we call "humanity".

The Ancient Dragons may be long gone, but their legacy remains. Their souls, their war, their artefacts and so much more that we have yet to see. We carry on their eternal war in two great armies, just like them: the Blue Dragon Order, which follows the beliefs of the Wise Dragons, and the Yellow Crane Alliance, which is loyal to the ideals of the Raging Dragons. There are many people who bear the souls of the dragons who were once before us. Again, two different types of souls.

And then there is the Immortal Dragon. The greatest of all, who is said to end the war once and for all or die trying.

When their world ended and our world started, one Dragon faced the whole Raging tribe alone. That Dragon was special. It took days before the battle ended, along with them. And his soul returns to our world every generation to join the battle. The person who bears that soul is called the Immortal Dragon. Every time an Immortal Dragon dies, the soul keeps the power of the person who had it before it moves to another person. This way, each new Immortal Dragon is more powerful than the previous one. Yes, the person can die, despite being called "Immortal", but the soul remains forever. This special soul must become powerful enough so that one Immortal Dragon will one day be able to put an end to this war.

Normally, the Immortal Dragon dies in battle, but there are a few notable exceptions who died of old age. Those are considered the best of the best. Liana, Genevieve and Corinne are just a couple of names.

My name is Jalen Marek, and all I have is a strong bloodline and the will to fight for those who can't fight for themselves.

* * *

 **I hope it sounds interesting so far :)**

 **I know, I know, I stole Jalen's name from TRON and Star Wars, but everything else is original about him, I promise.**


	2. Laughing betrayal, part 1

**Okay, here's the first actual chapter of the story :3 And happy late birthday, Vlad! (yeah, I know, writing a Barbie fic as a gift for a boy is a bit weird, but hey, he says he likes the fic and he doesn't mind). I know it's short, but it's the actual beginning of the story (the introduction doesn't count, because there's no actual action there).**

 **note: Soul Abilities or Soul Skills are powers granted to people by their Dragon Souls. Each person with a Dragon Soul has one or a few innate Soul Abilities that they can use masterfully with little training. They can learn others, but it takes more training to master the learnt ones.**

* * *

Jalen woke up and got out of his bed. His family was in the countryside for his aunt's birthday, as well as a big festival in the village.

Jalen Marek. One of the soldiers in training of the Blue Dragons and the distant descendant of some of the greatest Blue Dragons in history. 18 years old, blond-haired with green eyes, left handed, speaking in a charming English accent, which was no surprise given that his family was from England, and one of the fastest speedsters the Order had ever seen. Perhaps the only difference between him and his twin sister was that she had blue eyes rather than green. And of course, that she was a girl.

Barbie: "So you finally woke up, huh? Good. I was getting tired of honking in your ear until you'd wake up"

Jalen: "So it was you"

Barbie smiled sheepishly. "Maybe"

Jalen: "Maybe? You've just admitted. Anyway, we have no time to waste. The festival is today"

Ella walked inside their room. "And not just that"

If there was anyone that Jalen and Barbie had ever admired, that was their 30 years-old cousin, Elinor Cassandra Blake. Same blond hair as Barbie, same green eyes as Jalen and more skill in battle than any Blue Dragon. She was a top soldier, and for some good reasons. She was famous for her pyrokinesis, but she also had super strength, speed, agility and she could learn Soul Abilities very easily. Sure, it did help that she was the daughter of the previous Immortal Dragon, Adam Blake. The problem, though, is that her father had chosen the wrong path.

Jalen: "I know, the Yellow Cranes and their assassination plan"

Barbie: "Whom are they even trying to assassinate?"

Ella: "We do not know. Our spies haven't managed to find out. But hey, we four are good enough to take on any Yellow Crane, big or small"

Barbie: "So Diana is coming too"

Diana was Ella's younger sister, about 22. Blond hair, brown eyes and a reputation to envy in the Order. Her psychokinesis was enough to stop a building that's falling apart and she could snipe at an enemy from 2 miles away.

Ella: "What were you expecting?"

Jalen: "Still, it might be a good idea to have some reinforcements ready. What if they're expecting us?"

Ella: "And I guess you and your friends from the Military Academy have already arranged that"

Barbie: "Why did you even need to ask?"


	3. Laughing betrayal, part 2

Evening had come and the festival was about to start. And so was the Yellow Cranes' mysterious assassination. With his armour suit and battle gauntlets on, Jalen sheathed his gunblade at his hip. It was a short sword with a straight, single-edged short blade which was no longer than his forearm. If one didn't know better, they would've easily confused it for a long knife. And with the press of a button near the pommel, it could turn into a blaster pistol. Both the sword and the gauntlets had belonged to Liana, one of the greatest Immortal Dragons of all time, and the sword had recently been modified into a gunblade. The gauntlets increased the wearer's dexterity, making their hands quicker, and were infused with elemental magic, so one could rely on them in case they hadn't learnt any elemental Soul Skills. It may seem weird to use close-range weapons like swords in an era of firearms, but with all the superhuman abilities involved, one could find a way to dodge or otherwise defend from gunfire without taking cover and close the distance. Sure, if one doesn't have a Dragon Soul, they're better off with a gun.

Barbie: "All set?"

Jalen picked up his sister's arming sword and blaster pistol from the weapons rack and handed them to her. "Of course. No Yellow Crane is killing anyone on my watch"

Barbie smiled playfully at her twin. "Don't you mean our watch?"

Jalen: "My watch, your watch, our watch, someone's certainly watching. Anyway, what time is it?"

Barbie: "Pun intended?"

Jalen: "Slightly"

Barbie: "Half past seven"

Ella: "Good. The festival should start in half an hour, so we'll be there on time"

Ella strapped the sheath of her gunblade to the back of her waist. Her weapon, the Blazeifre Sabre, was one of Corinne d'Artagnan's swords and had been in the family since her time. She had had other swords as well, but nobody had managed to find them. Like Jalen's sword, it had eventually been modified into a gunblade. And aside from that, it was also made into a folding weapon so that it could be sheathed and carried easily. Ella would wear the sheath at her waist because she preferred to use the blade in reverse grip. And because it could fold, it was very easy to draw. Normally, the reverse grip was for daggers, knives and short swords like Jalen's, but Ella could use it with a standard length one-handed sword because of her strength and speed.

Diana: "Say anything you want, but I still think sending cadets to battle is too much"

Ella: "You know times have changed. With all the trouble dad has caused and without an Immortal Dragon, we have to do this. At least until we find the new Immortal Dragon"

Later, in front of the Village Hall:

The mayor was holding his speech. "I'd like to welcome you all to the Blue Dragon Festival. As you know, this is the celebration of the day when the Blue Dragon Order killed one of the most dangerous criminals of all time, Adam Blake, and saved our village, as well as the entire world, from doom"

Barbie looked at Ella. "I thought the Order was very strict about its non-killing policy"

Ella: "They had to make an exception"

Diana: "All of this happened before you two were even born, so you haven't seen what our father was capable of. If you had seen it, you would've understood"

Ella: "Anyway, I'm going inside to try and find some of the assassins. See if you can find anyone out here"

Jalen gestured towards a hooded figure who had just drawn a handgun. "Like him?"

Barbie's famous quick draw kicked in. She drew one of her DL-44 blaster pistols and landed three shots on the mysterious assassin.

Ella: "You three take care of him and his friends if there are any with him"

With that, she left for the building.

Diana drew her staff, ready to strike the incapacitated assassin. "Okay, it's time you answered some questions. Who sent you? Who are you here for?"

Meanwhile, inside the Village Hall:

One of the assassins approached Ella. "What is the situation?"

Ella: "We've been spotted, but at least they're outnumbered. It's time for plan B: drop the silent assassination and go all out on them"


	4. Laughing betrayal, part 3

In the meantime, Jalen, Barbie and Diana had dragged the assassin into a corner where they were out of sight.

Diana: "I won't ask again. Who is the target?"

The assassin: "And what if I don't tell you? You'll kill me?"

A voice came from his communicator. "Attention all units. Our targets have spotted us. Abandon the initial plan and get them no matter the price"

Hearing that, the assassin blasted the three with energy bolts from his hands, after which he sent a signal on his communicator, letting his allies know where the Blue Dragons were.

Jalen: "That didn't look good"

The assassin got up and ran away while the rest were still staggered by his blast.

Barbie: "Quick, we need to get away before-"

However, she was cut off by a fire blast heading right to her group. Jalen reacted quickly, generating a shield of ice in front of them. But it wasn't enough to stop the fire. The group was unharmed, but they were stuck behind a fire barrier.

Barbie: "Great. We're trapped"

Jalen: "The Yellow Cranes said that the targets had spotted them at he same time as we found this guy. What if there was no assassination to begin with? It might have been a trap for us. We are the targets"

Barbie: "Still, we only took out one of them and we kept a low profile. How could they have seen us?"

Jalen had no time to answer as a fire blast came in their direction. He generated another ice shield to protect his group.

A voice came from the direction of the attack. A very familiar voice. "Take a guess"

Jalen: "No way...Ella?"

Barbie: "What did you do, traitor?"

Soon enough, Jalen's group was restrained by some kind of psychic energy field. They were overwhelmed by enemies with psychokinetic powers, who trapped them in place.

Jalen: "What the..."

Diana: "Ella, what do you think you're doing?"

Ella approached them. "The right thing. Of all, I was expecting you to understand, Diana"

Diana: "Me? What...this is about father, isn't it?"

Ella: "Don't tell me you can't see it. The Yellow Cranes are visionaries. Our father was a visionary. Admit it, you all know that people aren't born equal. And we, as possessors of Dragon Souls, are meant to rule"

Jalen: "You...you monster! I trusted you! We all trusted you!"

Ella: "And it was of great use to my plan, thank you very much"

Barbie: "What about this plan of yours? Why are we so important?"

Ella: "Wouldn't you like to know? You'll find out in due time"

Jalen: "Just you wait until the next Immortal Dragon shows up. You're forgetting who you're up against"

Ella: "You, your order and your Immortal Dragon are a joke. If your way is the right one, how do you explain that no Immortal Dragon in history, no matter how great, has managed to defeat us? You are a blind man, Jalen. You and your Blue Dragons are all blind"

Jalen: "The only blind man I can think of is Adam Blake"

Ella: "We'll see. Soldiers, take them"

But as they were about to leave, the Yellow Crane soldiers were interrupted by blaster fire coming from above. Jalen looked up to see a couple of Blue Dragon evac helicopters.

Barbie: "I guess you're not the only ones who can send discreet signals on your communication networks"

Jalen's gropu broke free from the psychic field restraining them. They climbed the ladder hanging from one of the helicopters, only to be met with heavy fire coming from Ella's troops.

Having already got inside the helicopter, Barbie drew both her blasters, ready for some suppresive fire. "Hang on, Jalen. I've got you covered"

Jalen: "Pun intended?"

Barbie: "Slightly"

Jalen, who was still on the ladder, drew his gunblade as well. Both were shooting down at the enemies, albeit innacurately, since Barbie was firing both handguns simultaneously which means she couldn't take aim properly, and Jalen was still down on the ladder, in a relatively unstable position. But it was enough to give the Yellow Cranes a good reason to take cover.

Later, back at the Blue Dragon Military Academy:

As Jalen, Barbie and Diana returned, the only people left in the training hall of Jalen's unit were Mariposa and the other set of twins, Randy and Ada Price. Randy was the cool and rebellious one of the duo. Dark brown hair and eyes with an attitude to go with them. His innate Soul Skill was superhuman agility. The guy could scale a skyscraper with no special equipment and jump off of it no problem. Ada, on the other hand, was much more calculated and in her place. And that showed in her innate Skill, which consisted of amplified senses and perception. She was nowhere near Diana's level, but she still had a good reason to say she was the best sniper in the unit.

As for Mariposa, her home, Flutterfield, as well as nearby kingdoms, had been invaded by the Yellow Cranes years ago, so the fairies had to seek refuge and the Blue Dragons were more than glad to help them, especially since they had a common enemy. Mariposa was in a way Jalen and Barbie's adopted sister, not just their protege. The three of them were very close.

Randy: "No way. Ella? A traitor?"

Jalen nodded. "I know. I can't believe it either. And when you think I trusted her"

Barbie: "We all did"

Ada: "Something doesn't make sense. Why would Ella blow her cover just to try and capture a single soldier and two cadets?"

Randy: "Who knows and who cares? She wants a fight, okay, we'll give her one heck of a fight"

Ada: "You're forgetting whom we're up against. The Yellow Cranes have gained the upper hand while they had Adam on their side, and even now we still haven't managed to recover lost ground. And they also have our most powerful soldier on their side"

Mariposa: "That's why we didn't manage to recover lost ground in the first place. If Ella has been on their side for all this time, that's how they knew everything about our operations. That's why they were always one step ahead"

Randy: "So we're back to the good old espionage and sabotage game, right? How's that any different from what it's always been like?"

Ada: "Ella was one of our highest ranked soldiers. She knows almost everything about our top-secret investigations and files"

Jalen: "And so do the Yellow Cranes, obviously"

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the long wait :3 You know I started writing this as a gift for a friend's birthday. I'm working on the story along with him, but he's been busy with school and hasn't really been able to work on it until now. And I couldn't write it without him because the story is for him, after all.**

 **If anyone who's reading this is also reading my and IsonicfanI's _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ series, then you might be wondering why Ella and Diana are in that as well. For those who don't know, _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ is a fanfic crossover series between _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and _Tinkerbell_ (it's got nothing to do with _Immortal Dragon_ ) started by IsonicfanI and on which I and two other users here are collaborating (the two other users are anime4evah and lady. morehugs. they don't write, but they come up with great ideas). I'm working on a fic that will explain this. Watch out, though, there might be spoilers :3**


	5. The Black Crystal, part 1

**Okay, I decided to write this story in an episode format, with the first episode consisting of the chapters 2 to 4. And you could ssat that the introduction chapter is some kind of trailer. Because with this plot and everything, it kind of feels like I'm writing the script of an anime. Speaking of which, how cool would it be to see an** ** _Immortal Dragon_** **anime?**

 **Sorry it took so long, but my writing partner didn't have quite a lot of time for writing. Remember that this story is written as a gift for someone. Well, he's my writing partner for this. And he hasn't really had the time to work on it. But now he can :3 At least for a short while**

 **Also, I checked the wiki and as far as my understanding goes, Flutterfield seems to be part of Fairytopia.**

* * *

Mariposa flew into the training hall of Jalen's unit, where she ran into the two sets of twins. "I've got information. It's bad. Really bad"

Jalen: "What is it?"

Mariposa: "According to our spies, the Yellow Cranes have received a signal from the Black Crystal"

The Black Crystal was a very powerful and very dangerous artefact of the Raging Dragons, containing a great ammount of dark magic. Throughout history, it has been known to be used in various crimes against humanity. One example would be the creation of the cave that Lydia the Dark Muse had used as her lair and source of power. But the exact limits of its power were unknown.

Mariposa: "It' been lost for ages. If they find it now, we're doomed. I've seen what the ancient Yellow Cranes did to Gwyllion with that thing"

Ada: "Gwyllion, you say? I've read about what happened to her. Do you think they're planning to do the same to us?"

Mariposa: "I'm almost sure they're not going to bother with this. After all, we have Dragon Souls, so it should be harder for its magic to affect us. But they've just received the signal. They haven't been able to track it yet, so who knows what they're planning?"

Barbie: "So what do we do?"

Mariposa: "Our spies have just sent the data back to the Academy. Hopefully, we'll be able to track the Black Crystal before the Yellow Cranes do and then we'll retrieve it"

Ada: "Wait, what? The commanders are leaving it to the cadets from the Academy? Such a dangerous mission?"

Randy: "I guess the big guys are finally starting to see what we're made of"

Mariposa: "Not exactly. Given what happened with Ella, it's safe to assume there might be other enemy spies among the higher ranks, so if our soldiers find any information, all the spies would have to do is to give away the location of the Crystal and we'd fall right into their trap again. But they wouldn't expect cadets to be up to something as important as this"

Jalen: "I guess, but are we ready for it? I know we can track the Black Crystal, but it's too dangerous to go after it ourselves. An actual soldier should do it"

Mariposa: "The superiors have already thought about it. That's why Diana offered to assist us. All she knows is that she's assisting us on a mission. Nothing more"

Jalen: "Well, at least we can say we won't be completely defenceless. I'll go and see if I can help with the tracking"

Barbie: "Good luck then"

With that, Jalen headed to the Intelligence and Logistics Laboratory of the Academy, where his friend, Hope Skyler, was working on the data received from the enemy base.

Hope had long, black hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. She was Jalen's best friend at the Academy. While she was shy around most people, she was nevertheless a great ally in missions especially when working together with the Marek twins. One of her innate Soul Skills was psychometry. Upon touching an object, she could see its history and meaningful events related to it.

Jalen: "I guess you've heard the news. We've got some important business to do"

Hope: "I'm already on it. The signals from the Black Crystal seem to have been at a very high frequency"

Jalen: "That must mean we should be able to locate it easily"

Hope: "Not really. The frequency is high, but the data that our spies sent is not enough. All I can say for now is that the signal is coming from the north. Normally, if this was the Blue Dragon army, they could go and investigate, but the Academy doesn't have enough manpower and resources for that. If we don't identify the exact location where the signals are coming from, there's no way to find the Black Crystal before the Yellow Cranes do "

Jalen: "So what do we do? We can't wait until the Yellow Cranes receive more signals and our spies send us the data. That would give them an even bigger advantage than they already have"

Hope: "We could try to find more data on our own"

Jalen: "What do you mean?"

Hope: "This is an important artefact for the Yellow Cranes. If they're that serious about finding it before we do, I'm pretty sure everyone is involved in the mission, even their cadets"

Jalen: "So we're going to infiltrate the Yellow Crane Academy?"

Hope: "I see no other way around it. It's just a possibility, but the Yellow Cranes might have protected some of their data from our spies, so they might have more than we do. But if we're going..." she indicated towards the back of her right hand, at her Dragon Soul mark. "...we'll need gloves"

Every Dragon Soul Bearer had a mark on their dominant hand, depending on their alignment. It consisted of a dragon with the tail starting at the middle of the Bearer's forearm. The dragon spiraled around the forearm, ending with the head on the back of the Bearer's hand. If the Bearer followed the ways of the Wise Dragons, the dragon's head would point towards the thumb, and if they followed the ways of the Raging Dragons, opposite to the thumb. Should the Bearer change their allignment, their mark would change as well. The Immortal Dragon, however, would have a mark consisting of the two others combined, with two dragons spiraling around the forearm, each ending with the head pointing in one of the two directions. There were ways to change the marks in order to make it seem that a Bearer belonged to one faction when they actually belonged to the other, which is how spies or traitors would hide their identities, but those techniques were far beyond the abilities of regular cadets.

Jalen: "Like in the good old days, huh?"

Hope: "It seems so"


End file.
